<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Renewed Life by Mercanos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804851">A Renewed Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercanos/pseuds/Mercanos'>Mercanos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Yaoi, cultivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercanos/pseuds/Mercanos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of XiuZhen, cultivators follow the law of the jungle, but there's a hierarchy that remains above it all. So, what type of life awaits someone who's reserved, acts selflessly, is gifted and stands out like a sore thumb?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SanLang and TianYi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Renewed Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thud! A small, beat up body is thrown hard against the floor in front of several children that’s locked up inside a small dirty room. Two men stand at the doorway with a look of distain as the young boy moves just enough to glare back at them. Behind the boy the other children cower and try not to bring attention to themselves.</p><p>Seeing that glare, the brute snarls as he sends a foot flying into the boy’s stomach.</p><p>“Come on… we can’t kill them, remember!” Speaks up the one from the doorway. The brute finally pulls his gaze away from the boy as they leave the room with the door slamming shut behind them. After a moment, a girl runs to the injured boy’s side.</p><p>“Why do you do this? Was I the only twin born with brains?” She lightly reprimands as she looks at the newly inflicted wounds and underneath those are some small cuts and bruises yet to heal.</p><p>The two of them look almost identical. Dark golden brown hair, golden eyes, and fair creamy skin. The only real difference is that her brother is prettier with fuller lips and a few dark beauty marks below the left corner of his jaw were as she has a similar set of beauty marks at the corner of her left eye.</p><p>“A-Yi… If nobody steps up, then what would stop them from using the others as their punching bag.” The boys retorts back as he sits up with assistance. He looks quite pale, but like he said, the others locked up with them look malnourished and dirty with not a single bruise or scratch.</p><p>The room itself isn’t big with the six other kids all huddled together in the farthest corner while off to the opposite side there’s three people sitting against the wall. On closer inspection, these three have their hands all tied in a way that restricts them from reaching each other or even things on themselves.</p><p>“Pff!” The girl glares daggers at the boy who looks to be a few years older than them. The youth is eye catching with the darkest onyx hair and deep currant red eyes against warm olive skin.</p><p>“Who are you to say anything!” She snaps.</p><p>“Girl, cough… this is the Third Imperial Prince, Zhao TianYi, show some respect.” One of the men looks up to meet her eyes, making her immediately look away.</p><p>“Qiao, stop causing trouble. Your Highness, is there something wrong with what I said?” He bows to show that he apologizes on his sister’s behalf. Qiao huffs but still casts a glance at the prince.</p><p>“Not at all, but you don’t have any strength and yet dare to talk big.” TianYi states smugly.</p><p>“I’d rather die trying then do nothing.”</p><p>“Alright, what’s your name?”</p><p>“I’m Sheng SanLang, and my twin sister is Qiao.”</p><p>“SanLang… If we survive this, I’d very much like to hear what else you have to say.” After hearing the prince state this, the two guards share a conflicted look.</p><p>“I will get everyone out of this… somehow.” SanLang advises but as his voice drops, his body sways until Qiao rushes to support him.</p><p>It’s not much longer before SanLang looses conciseness and the rest of the kids look as though their last hope is about to dwindle.</p><p>A few more days have passed, TianYi and SanLang have started to converse regularly, while Qiao tries to get TianYi’s attention. It’s a fruitless effort, since he only seems to have eyes for SanLang, and little concern for anyone else. SanLang’s wounds have started to heal but without proper care, several have festered.</p><p>The kidnapers have also lessened how much they rough up SanLang. It’s like they’re suddenly on edge and have stopped paying attention to the captives’ little room.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” TianYi questions to one of his guards when the expression on his face stiffens.</p><p>“Young Master, there seems to be something going on. One’s leaving, and the other three are quite anxious.”</p><p>“If we are to move, the time to do so is at hand.” The other guard draws the conclusion that three of them had come to.</p><p>“How can I help? They’ll probably react if I create a commotion, it could give …”</p><p>“No! Do you honestly think they’ll take it easy on you this time! A-Lang, you’re already this weak, and you still want to act brave!” Qiao interrupts her brother, tears threatening to fall as she scolds. SanLang frowns, but can’t refute what’s said.</p><p>“Even though Miss Sheng is right, we will need SanLang’s help… but I promise that we’ll protect him.” TianYi advises as his two guards nod in agreement.</p><p>A few minutes later, the two men keeping watch over the old abandoned house suddenly frowning at the sudden disturbance from further inside.</p><p>Bang! Bang! Bang!</p><p>“What’s going on?” The one brute speaks up gruffly, seemingly aroused from a nap.</p><p>“It seems like someone’s banging on the door that the goods are kept.” The youngest one lazily states as he shakes a dismissive hand.</p><p>“Tsk…” The brute stomps off to deal with it, leaving the other shaking his head.</p><p>Bang! Bang! Bang!</p><p>“Enough! Haven’t you brats learned to keep quiet!” He yells out before he opens the door. Standing there is none other then SanLang.</p><p>“It’s you again… crack, crack…“ After cracking his knuckles, he grabs and drags SanLang out, but forgets to securely close the door behind.</p><p>As soon as the door blocks the room from view, Qiao runs over and starts to work on freeing one of the guards, and it doesn’t take long before one hand is freed. She manages to free the other hand, then the two work on freeing the prince and other guard.</p><p>In no time, the two guards and TianYi slowly make their way out, just in time to see SanLang being kicked in the ribs while he’s laying on the floor that has fresh blood splattered across it. At the corner of SanLang’s mouth is signs that they blood was forcefully coughed up.</p><p>“Hahahaha… don’t worry. You’ll live, but you might not be able to move for a good long while.” The brute laughs as his toe nudges SanLang’s head.</p><p>At that moment something forces his foot away, causing the brute to back away out of confusion. Around the limp body, an air pressure builds up, growing and swirling protectively.</p><p>The two kidnappers, TianYi plus his guards all stand there is awe, fear and confusion as a bright light starts to emit from the small body and the pressure swirls violently.</p><p>“SanLang!” TianYi tries to reach out, only to have his wrist grabbed. Looking to the guard, his eyes grow worried when he’s shaking his head.</p><p>Wind currents rip off the torn up shirt off to expose the wounds underneath at the same time as it picks up the motionless body. The once dark hair starts to fade into an icy golden color as well as red and navy markings start to develop across his skin and a white line emerges from between his eyebrows.</p><p>Inside the glowing body, energy has overflowed and condensed in an abnormal way.</p><p>Over the short period of time that this occurred, a huge stir in the world’s aura happened, causing many to take notice of the fluctuation of martial and heavenly energy across the land.</p><p>This also tips off those who have been looking for the kidnapped children and the missing Imperial Prince.</p><p>“S-SanLang?” TianYi nervously questions as everything stands still as the air pressure and light fades away.</p><p>With eyelashes trembling, now otherworldly pale blue and pink eyes open to find five people staring back.</p><p>“SanLang?” Turning to look at TianYi, he can tell that something had happened, but not quite sure what it is. Pressure and thoughts are violently fighting inside his head, making the situation harder to understand, and SanLang can’t help but to grip his head.</p><p>“Ho, this one will probably fetch a better price then the prince now!” The brute exclaims happily as he goes to grab onto the newly transformed SanLang.</p><p>A flash of light ripples and then SanLang appears behind the brute. With a quick tap to the brute’s neck, then flashes over to do the same to the other kidnapper before returning to his starting point.</p><p>Both kidnappers crumple to the ground after a moment. Seeing this, SanLang falls to his knees and vomits. The substance is thick, deep purplish-red and carries a heavy smell of iron.</p><p>“SANLANG!” TianYi yells out as he rushes over just in time to cradle the frail body. The older of TianYi’s two guards checks his vitals and lets out a deep breath of relief.</p><p>“It’s ok, he’s just exhausted and sick. However, his dantian is far too big for someone of his age, not only that but it’s highly dense and looks like it’s comparable to someone that’s a nascent soul saint…”</p><p>“BoQin, what does that mean, SanLang said before that he just started martial cultivation…?”</p><p>“If I’m right, this here indicates that he’s received divinity.” The other guard comments after hearing what BoQin said and points to the white mark between the brows.</p><p>“We can worry about that later, there’s still another one around. Not just that, but I can sense several people rushing over here. Young Master, we need to go.” BoQin advises as he goes to secure the two who’ve been knocked out.</p><p>“Young Master, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“… Jian, can’t we bring SanLang with? We’re indebted, not only that, but if he did receive the blessing of divinity… wouldn’t my father want him under our care?”</p><p>“Hmm… though you’re correct, both BoQin and I are injured. Right now, we can’t guarantee your safety, how can we manage to care for one who needs treatment.” Jian admits regretfully. TianYi frowns even further as his pained gaze returns to SanLang’s deathly pale face.</p><p>BoQin returns with the last kidnapper tied up and tosses him with the other two. Behind him appears a group of four, all dressed in black and have a metal pin with a familiar sigil on their chests.</p><p>“Third Prince, we have come to escort you.”</p><p>“Not yet. There’s a group of children further in, and there’s another group approaching. First we need to make sure they are coming to save them. Is there one among you that are adept in healing and medicine?”</p><p>“Your Highness, are you injured?” One of the four comes forward immediately.</p><p>“Other then proper rest and food, I’ll be fine. However, SanLang, BoQin and Jian need treatment before we leave.”</p><p>“We’ve received your orders!” Two disappear to check on the other group that’s approaching, while one heads to the back room to release the children still held captive and the last immediately goes to work on stabilizing SanLang.</p><p>After the time it takes to brew a cup of tea, one of the men return to inform that the group is from the nearby city of Kouchi that’s a mix of martial knights and members of the kidnapped children’s families.</p><p>Knowing that SanLang would now be returning to Kouchi, TianYi’s chest grows stuffy. It’s only after a while that he pulls something from his robes and secures it to SanLang’s exposed ear.<br/>
Biting the pad of his thumb, he drops a small bit of blood onto the red stoned-black cuff earring. Seeing the glow from the stone, TianYi finally feels calm enough to leave SanLang’s side.</p><p>BoQin and Jian share a look before they escort TianYi out with the four hidden guards in tow.</p><p>It’s about an incense of time when the Kouchi group arrives and is happily reunited with their children. That is, all but the unconscious SanLang.</p><p>In her father’s embrace, Qiao explains to them what happened and give a letter that TianYi had left. Hearing how selfless and strong willed SanLang was, but also that he’s somehow received a divinity blessing, most of the men there all have gratitude and respect for the eight year-old.</p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>Blinking open heavy eye lids, SanLang hazily looks up to a ceiling that’s familiar. As he goes to sit up, every inch of his body is heavy and stiff, not only that, but he can clearly see that somethings off. It’s completely wrapped in bandages.</p><p>Going to pull off the bandages on his hand, pale icy golden hair falls over his shoulder. With a heart beating uncontrollably, SanLang stumbles out of bed and as quickly as his stiff body will allow, makes it over to a desk with a mirror sitting on it.</p><p>Sure enough, that’s his face, but his eyes and hair is different plus there’s a large earring cuffed on his left ear now. Taking a deep breath, he searches through his memories and finally finds scattered bits and pieces that definitely make it more believable, despite being incomplete.</p><p>Letting a deep sigh out, the removal of the bandages is the next priority. Slowly the markings on his right arm, from wrist to shoulder are revealed, and wrapping around is a dragon with it’s head resting on his collarbone/chest. His left ribcage and hip adorns some type of script mixed with ancient tribal markings with some more ancient tribal markings at his shoulder.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, centered on his back is a large flowery type mark.</p><p>“I look completely diff… agh!” Gripping his head as it suddenly bursts with pain over the span of a few breaths. The amount of information that’s flowing around inside causes his entire body to become drenched in sweat, but before he can start to process through any of it, his stomach lets out a rather loud complaint.</p><p>About a stick of incense later, SanLang’s clean, dressed and heading towards the kitchen. It’s only after he gets around halfway that he notices that nobody’s around, but he doesn’t have time to wonder about it, cause he can hear faint arguing from the training grounds nearby.</p><p>Rushing to grab something to eat, he manages to snag a piece of fruit and a couple of meat buns, all of which are devoured quickly as he heads over to find out what’s going on.</p><p>The commotion is quite large, and it looks like it’s between some of the martial students who are standing on the fighting stage. There’s not only students, but elders and passerby’s gathered around to see what the commotion is about.</p><p>“Don’t think what some little girl says is true!” A rather snobbish and well dressed youth exclaims in disgust as he triumphantly looks down at the beaten Qiao. Standing behind her is two other boys who looks similar but older than her.</p><p>“Feng Niu, have you no shame, beating up those weaker then you!” The younger of the two barks back while the older one helps Qiao stand up.</p><p>“PeiLi, both of us know that your younger brother is soft and that’s why he’s been stuck in bed for… what? Almost three months now?!” Feng Niu snidely throws in the sibling’s faces.</p><p>“So, you’re not only calling my sister, but every child that was kidnapped and the Third Imperial Prince a liar then!” PieLi retorts as he can’t help become angry at the insinuation.</p><p>“Li-di, enough. Arguing will only lower yourself.” The oldest brother finally speaks up. Even though PeiLi and Qiao both look well dressed, their older brother is stunningly handsome in his white robes with accents of green.</p><p>“BaiLui!” The ego snaps, causing Feng Niu curse.</p><p>“Who said it’s a lie?” A soft and gentle voice calls out from nearby.</p><p>Sitting on a tree branch near the stage, is a young boy with a pale and striking appearance, especially against the deep blue robes he’s wearing.</p><p>“What right do you have to comment on this!” Feng Niu demands hotly as he eyes the boy with nervousness.</p><p>“S-SanLang!” PeiLi speaks up in surprise.</p><p>“Lang-er?! When did you…?” At the same time, BaiLui questions as the crowd starts whispering amongst themselves and eye SanLang with intrigue.</p><p>“W-W-What did you say! That’s the one?” Feng Niu stutters as he looks at SanLang in anger and fear.</p><p>With a light step, SanLang hops from the tree to the stage. Landing between his siblings and the one trying to ruin his name.</p><p>“A-Lang… you’re ok!” Qiao calls out happily. Giving a soft smile, SanLang turns his attention to Feng Niu.</p><p>“Please, tell me what’s your opinion on the matter?” SanLang urges to hear what someone who wasn’t involved has to say about it. Feng Niu glances around to see that far more people have gathered, some with some weight to their names. Seeing that he’s loosing face, his short temper finally blows it’s fuze.</p><p>“You and you’re sister are liars!” Feng Niu spits out before he lunges at SanLang.</p><p>The three siblings behind all have their eyes go wide at his brazen and ruthless attitude all while struck with fear. After all, SanLang had up until a big ago been stuck in bed since being rescued.</p><p>SanLang smirks softly as he uses Feng Niu’s attack against him. With a small counter, Fen Niu is slammed on his back and all that’s in his field of vision is the sky above.</p><p>Feng Niu scrambles up to his feet and pours energy into his palm and goes to strike SanLang once more.</p><p>“Enough!” A loud voice resounds as three men appear between Fang Niu and SanLang.</p><p>“Father?!” Is called out by both sides of the stage.</p><p>“Niu-er, sigh… has your pettiness and arrogance grown?” A man that looks rather formidable and domineering scolds the young version of himself.</p><p>“It’s not my fault! Blame those Sheng bastards for lying to gain a bit of fame!” Fen Niu tries to turn black to white. However, it’s in vain. With a slap to the back of his head, Feng Niu knows that he’s stepped over the line and is about to pay dearly for it.</p><p>“Sheng DeLun, I’d like to apologize. Niu-er's jealous and using your youngest as a scapegoat.” Feng Niu’s father forces him to bow to the group across from them.</p><p>“Seeing that none was hurt, call it bygones. After all, our families have been friendly for many years.” DeLun waves off the offense as he glances over the three of his children.</p><p>“What are you doing out?” DeLun questions harshly once his gaze falls on SanLang.</p><p>“Nobody was around… seriously, no one. No guards nor servants…” SanLang advises and feels as though the dark look in his father’s eye means that he’s not wanted and just seeing him, let alone hearing him is unsatisfactory.</p><p>“Grandmaster Yong, please watch… him.” DeLun addresses the third man. He’s aged more then DeLun with wise air about him in his robes of green and white. A belt tassel has a red pendant that is known to all of the association he belongs to.</p><p>Without giving them a second glance, DeLun rushes off to investigate SanLang’s claims. The three siblings gather around SanLang with curious gazes.</p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t sneak out?” BaiLui questions jokingly, even though he can tell what his younger brother claimed must be true.</p><p>“Well… I walked down to the servant’s kitchen for some food and I didn’t see anyone.” Hearing this, both BaiLui and PeiLi frown.</p><p>“Has there been problems?” Grandmaster Yong inquires after he looks at BaiLui’s expression.</p><p>“Ah… father said that people had tried to break in a couple of times over the last month, however, I don’t know what they’re after.” BaiLui states honestly.</p><p>“I see. That is concerning. My apologizes, I’m Gao Yong and am the Grandmaster of Eternal Sword Sect’s local branch.” Grandmaster Yong introduces himself after seeing SanLang eyeing him.</p><p>“Grandmaster Yong was coming to see the tournament that’s to be held tomorrow for disciple selection. Both LiQiu and PeiLi will be…” BaiLui states before being cut off.</p><p>“Ha! Good, I’m participating as well.” Feng Niu triumphantly states as he glances over at Qiao and SanLang.</p><p>“Bai-ge, is there an age limit for disciple selection?” The sudden question from SanLang gets mixed looks from those around him.</p><p>“There isn’t, but those who participate need to be at least a third stage foundation and only six get selected.” BaiLui answers with a confirming glance to Grandmaster Yong.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll make the selection.” SanLang confirms simply after hearing he can join.</p><p>“SanLang, umm… you just woke up. I don’t think you understand….!”</p><p>“PFT! Hahahaha… that’s funny! Man your Sheng family are not only liars, but he’s also delusional! Hahaha!” Feng Niu can’t help but to loudly interrupt Qiao. Even though his father is right there, the only thing he receives is a heavy frown. Feng Niu’s father drags him off and fuming with anger.</p><p>“Laugh while you can, but my family needs face after you’ve been flinging mud at it.” SanLang lightly retorts before he effortlessly hops back onto the tree branch. With another step, he’s gone.</p><p>With that, the crowd breaks up. BaiLui and PeiLi share a worried glance with Qiao.</p><p>“BaiLui, go after your brother, I’ll see these two to the manor.” Grandmaster Yong informs and with a nod, BaiLui rushes off to find SanLang.</p><p>It’s surprisingly easy to find him. At the wall of their manor, crouching down by the large pear tree, is SanLang. BaiLui crouches down next to him and looks at the impossibly pale skin of SanLang’s face.</p><p>“Bai-ge, I don’t want to stay here.” A whisper breaks the soft lull of swaying greenery.</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“If I stay, everyone will look at me differently. You’ve seen how I was treated before…” Hi clear voice trembles a bit. Knowing how gentle and reserved this brother of his, he can’t help but feel guilty that he concerns are valid.</p><p>“You may be right. I can give you some pointers for tomorrow, but first, we need to go find out what’s going on.” BaiLui comfortingly gives some hope and seeing SanLang’s eyes light up makes the small effort worthwhile.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before they get to the main gate. Just inside, everyone has gathered at the great halls’ entrance. Making their way through the crowd of servants, guards and family members, BaiLui and SanLang enter to find their mother and sister to one side with a man in dark robes being held at sword point by DeLun.</p><p>“Father! Mother!” BaiLui calls out leaving SanLang behind in the entry way.</p><p>“cough… cough… cough… he’s just like what’s reported… cough…” the man’s gaze falls on the only person who stands out.</p><p>“L-L-Lang-er…?!” Exclaims their sister when she follows the captured man’s gaze. Their mother glances over as well to see SanLang standing there confused and covers her mouth as her eyes widen.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Their mother demands as she looks back at the intruder. At this time, Grandmaster Yong, PeiLi and Qiao push through and stand behind SanLang.</p><p>“Cough… you really are stupid… that boy deserves better. Just his aura reveals that his dantain is filled with heavenly energy… cough… cough… he could easily be used as a cultivation cauldron or… cough… trained in alchemy or even enchantment… cough…!”</p><p>After hearing that everyone starts to converse in hushed voices and stare at SanLang hungrily as if he’s now a tool for them to utilize.</p><p>“That boy was treated as though he’s normal… cough… if you’d have started to heal his body as though he… cough… cough… was a nascent cult…”</p><p>“Enough!” DeLun barks as the tip of his sword pierces the shoulder of the captured man, causing him to spit up some blood.</p><p>“Milord… there’s a messenger from the Imperial Palace here!” One of the guards yells out. The Hushed tones grow louder as the crowd makes room for the messenger to enter.</p><p>Decked out in golden orange robes with gray accents and stitching, a trio of men step into the great hall. The one at the forefront has on an additional robe with the Imperial crest adorning the front and back of it. Taking a glance round, the man takes a mental note of what’s going on.</p><p>“Pardon the sudden visit. I have a message for the Sheng family and the one know as Sheng SanLang from his Imperial Highness, the eight Imperial Emperor, Zhao RenShu. All present here will bear witness…;” With that he pulls out a scroll and unravels it to read aloud.</p><p>“With the selfless actions of the individual Sheng SanLang during the kidnapping of the Third Imperial Prince, Zhao TianYi, along with other children of our Imperial country, his Third Imperial Prince with the authority of our Imperial Emperor, has given Sheng SanLang the title ‘Companion of the State’ and is to be awarded with this imperial jade token…;” The man right to the speaker pulls a box out and opens it to show a jade token that would easily fit in the palm of one’s hand. It’s solid black but when light touches it, a shimmer of color emanates from deep within.</p><p>“The Third Imperial Prince also already bestowed upon Sheng SanLang the mark of commitment and will seek to have it fulfilled in eight years time. Furthermore, his Imperial Highness has decreed that Sheng SanLang will be given special privileges and admittance to the Eternal Sword Sect with this honorary guest token…;” The man on the left pulls out a different box and opens it to reveal a red and green jade token tassel similar to the ones Grandmaster Yong and BaiLui have on their belts.</p><p>“Also, there’s a notice for the Sheng family patriarch to read in private as well as a letter from the Third Imperial Prince for Sheng SanLang. With this, Sheng SanLang… step forward to receive the tokens.” The whole crowd’s gaze moves to the young boy that’s face has become emotionless like solid stone.</p><p>Just as he goes to take a step, the captured man starts to laugh, drawing the attention of the room back to him.</p><p>“Hahaha… cough… cough… See, even the Imperial family is laying out stakes, hahaha… cough… cough…!”</p><p>DeLun’s expression darkens considerably as he moves to silence the man. Before he’s able to do so, the intruder’s eyes roll back and his whole body crumples before bursting into flames.</p><p>“Hmm. It seems that the Dark Eminence Sect had attempted a move.” The Imperial speaker states while observing the scene, but without missing a beat, he directs his attention to SanLang and with the other two, approach the boy.</p><p>“Young Master Sheng SanLang, these items are for you. Also, we will be at the Eternal Sword Sect’s selection tomorrow and will make a formal announcement of your new status. I kindly request that you attend.” The men give the two tokens and letter to SanLang as the speaker makes the request.</p><p>“Wa-wait a minute… what does this mean?” The older sister questions with a slight hysteric quiver. Their mother’s eyes have tears swimming and her hand trembles over her lips.</p><p>“Li-er… keep quiet. I apologize, but SanLang isn’t worth as much as his Imperial Highness is granting him.” DeLun glares at his oldest daughter before bowing respectfully to the Imperial messenger.</p><p>“How regretful. Young Master Sheng, your own family doesn’t know of the great deeds you’ve done. Listen up, the Third Imperial Prince along with his two guards have undergone ‘thought transcription’ of the incident. Inside your notice is a copy of it, and there’s no denying that what Young Master Sheng did was beyond what any individual would of done, especially since it was beyond his means.</p><p>“Not only that, he was granted divinity and is being treated as trash. His Imperial Highness and the Third Prince will be quite displeased by this. Young Master Sheng, please grant me some time before we can see about having you relocate to the main branch of the Eternal Sword Sect.” The speaker gives DeLun a disgusted look before handing the imperial notice to BaiLui then immediately leaves with the other two of the envoy.</p><p>Silence befalls the hall for a moment as everyone thinks about what the envoy has presented and exclaimed, nobody is giving SanLang any additional attention before they start to discuss what happened.</p><p>Taking advantage of this, SanLang effortlessly disappears from the hall and runs to his room. With tears streaking down, he can’t help but want to disappear completely. The two tokens and letter are gripped so tightly in his hands as his whole body shivers.</p><p>Before being kidnapped with Qiao, his father seemed to dislike him. Only the patriarch, his mother and BaiLui had been kind and cared for him. Now with all this attention on top of his appearance changing so drastically, SanLang can’t help but to fear for how horridly he’ll be treated going forward.</p><p>SanLang makes the quick decision to leave the manor. Gathering a few sets of clothing, the small amount of coinage that he’d saved up, plus any miscellaneous items he thinks he may need, it’s just as he’s about to close his knapsack when he remembers something. Taking a box out from behind a closet panel, he opens it and inside are two keepsakes that he was given.</p><p>On silk padding is sitting a black bladed dagger and a half mask that resembles a demon’s lower jaw bone. After gently running his hand over them, they are put into the sack and the box is put away.</p><p>With one final look around, and no second thoughts, SanLang leaves via the window.</p><p>It’s already dusk when he makes it to the opposite side of Kouchi, but SanLang finds two shadows keeping pace with him. Frowning to himself, cause for some reason he doesn’t feel that they’re endangering him at all. He can only question why follow him then?</p><p>Ducking into a shadowed, empty ally… he decides to confront them.</p><p>“I know you’re there, please come out and speak me.” He expresses with no emotion and after a moment, two black figures emerge from the darkness further in the ally.</p><p>“Young Master Sheng… we are apart of the imperial shadow guards that have been placed for your safety.” One of the men advises as they both kneel.</p><p>“But why?” The two share a glance before the other speaks up.</p><p>“We have a duty to keep the Third Imperial Prince’s committed one safe. Since you bare that mark, we will follow you and act when needed.”</p><p>“Umm… sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about?” SanLang is truly confused.</p><p>“Young Master Sheng, that earring… there is only the one pair created. The Third Imperial Prince was bestowed them last year on his name day, then his highness gave you the matching one, sealing it with his blood. That is the mark of commitment and proves that you’ll marry into the Imperial family.”</p><p>Completely shocked, SanLang puts a hand up to feel the earring cuff. After a moment a painful smile emerges and takes a deep breathe. Part of the pain in his chest has at the same time tightened and relaxed.</p><p>“Alright, I have two things to ask. First… TianYi is the third prince, correct? Second, is there someplace that I can hide out that’s away from the Sheng family?”</p><p>“You are correct that in regards of the third prince’s identity. As for the second…”</p><p>“Young Master Sheng, I will scout around. Please stay here.” The taller of the two finishes, before he turns to do as he claimed.</p><p>“B-before you go… How should I address the two of you?” The two share look before nodding to each other.</p><p>“I am, Shen and this is Guang.” So the tall one is Shen and the shorter one is Guang, SanLang thinks as he commits them to memory.</p><p>“Thank you, and can I ask that you call me SanLang going forward…?”</p><p>“Yes, Young Master SanLang!” They both bow in acknowledgement. Right after, Shen goes to do as he stated while Guang stays by SanLang’s side.</p><p>They don’t need to wait too long before Shen and another shadow guard appears.</p><p>“Young Master SanLang, this is Gen and he’s one that serves under the man you’d meet earlier.” Shen informs as the other man bows in greeting.</p><p>“Master JinHai has offered to provide shelter for you. He’s already sent the events of today back to the Emperor. If you find it agreeable, please follow me.” Gen advises. Just by his voice, SanLang can tell that he’s one that doesn’t mess around at all.</p><p>“I appreciate it, lead the way.” With approval from SanLang, the four make their way to the largest inn in Kouchi, the Umemomoe Inn or Plum Blossoms of a Hundred Blessings Inn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>